


Infinity

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Insomnia, Insomniac Tony Stark, Iron Man - Freeform, Marriage, Married Tony Stark, Mentor Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Insert, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy





	Infinity

You’d had a nightmare again and Tony wasn’t next to you in bed… again. You dreaded opening your eyes and seeing an empty space. It meant Tony’s sleep deprivation, fear, guilt, and anxiety were striking again. 

You hadn’t really discussed the situation since you’d returned from the hospital, but when you woke up that night and he wasn’t there, you just knew. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Mr. Stark?” You asked the AI.   
“He’s at the workshop, miss.” 

You sighed and put your feet on the floor, the cold of the wood running through your body. You found your slippers and made your way to the workshop, working in your head what you were going to tell Tony. 

You knew Tony had been struggling with insomnia for almost eight years now, and you didn’t pay much attention to it until you started sleeping on the same bed. His spot was never warm. 

You saw Tony working. He was in a hoodie and sweatpants, barefoot. Snow was falling from the sky outside. 

You knocked on the glass door. “Hey, handsome,” you greeted.   
He looked at you and grinned. “Hey, gorgeous.” 

You made your way towards him and Tony gave you a space between his legs on the chair. You sat on top of him instead, letting him wrap his arms around you. 

“What’re you working on?” You asked him, putting your hand on the mouse of the computer. You read some words from the document: nanotechnology, memory usage, vibranium. 

“I’m reviewing thesis from the MIT,” he answered. 

“You can do that?” 

“They ask for my expertise once in a while.” 

“Of course they do,” you said and he chuckled. You turned your face to him. “Anything in mind?” 

“Hm, actually… Remember how Peter would tell Aunt May about the Stark Internship?” 

“Yeah, to cover up being Spider-Man.” 

“Well, I was thinking… about making it a real thing.” 

You got up from his lap and you put your hands on his shoulders, a smile on your face. “Really? Tony, that’s incredible.” 

“You think it’s a good idea?” 

“I think it’s an amazing idea. Tony, you have no idea of the number of people that look up to you, and if it’ll help you channel this energy into something positive…”  

Tony frowned. “What do you mean by that?” 

Tony had put his hand on your thigh absentmindedly as you leaned back against the desk in front of him, arms crossed over your chest. 

“I’ve woken up to an empty bed this entire week.” 

Tony sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Then why do you keep doing it?” 

“You know I have trouble sleeping.”

“Yeah, but…” 

“What?” Tony inquired. 

You sighed. “Before the accident, it was one or twice a week. Three tops. Now…” Tony sighed, covering his face with his hands, tired written all over his body language. “I can’t remember what it’s like sharing a bed with you.” Tony didn’t respond. “This is because of what happened, isn’t it?” 

“I… it's… it’s everything, (Y/N). Thanos, Ultron, my parents, Barnes… it all plays in repeat, over and over and over again. Towards the end, I’m back to doing a free fall from space. And I could handle it before, but now… I have nightmares about you and I… I wouldn’t bare losing you.” 

“You won’t.” 

“(Y/N), a grenade blew up seven feet from you. If it hadn’t been for Shuri, you’d still be in a hospital bed with third-degree burns, but a year ago explosives ran from you.”

You sighed and crouched, putting your arms on his legs. “I hear you.” 

“I’m just… Before, I wanted to protect you but I knew I didn’t need to because, well, you had powers. But now…” 

“I don’t have my powers,” you finished the sentence. “Look, I get it. You now feel you have this responsibility to look out for me, but I do too,” you stated. “I’m the one who guides you during missions. One wrong move and boom, you’re all dead.”

“It’s different.”

“No, it isn’t. The same way you decided to make a suit after you returned from the desert, I chose this job for myself. You said it yourself, you plopped from space to Earth trying to save Manhattan. I’m very aware of what this job entails and what I’m risking, but I choose to do so either way. I mean, can you really remember your life before you became Iron Man?” 

Tony sighed. “In blurs.” 

“Exactly. At this moment, I can’t see myself doing anything else other than protecting my family.” 

The word  **family**  resonated with Tony. 

“I just… need you to be safe.” 

“And I need you to be safe too,” you replied. “The thought of you going out in a mission one night and not returning, it’s just…” 

“Hey, hey. No. I’m here, I'm… good. Physically healthy at least.” You chuckled and he held one of your hands. “And as long as I have you… things can never get too bad.” 

You smiled, shedding a tear. Tony wiped it away with his thumb and kissed your right hand, making you rise again. You sat on his lap once more. You kissed and hugged until you could see the sun rising on the east. 

That’s when you two went back to bed. 

When you woke up, you stretched your hand to the right side of the bed expecting to feel it empty and wanting to know how long Tony had been gone. 

But he was still there. 

“Ouch,” he mumbled. 

“Sorry.” You turned on the bed and snuggled with Tony, your hands around his arm and him holding you in his arms. “Thought you were elsewhere.”

“I’m right here, gorgeous.” 

A sheepish smile made its way into your face and you gave Tony a peck on the lips before going back to sleep, now more comfortable and safe than ever. 


End file.
